Gallery:Francis Monorgram/Season 2
Francis Monogram or, as he likes to be known, simply Major Monogram (due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is Agent P's commanding officer, who gives him his mission each day. Helping him transmit his daily messages and do general things around the Agency is his intern, Carl. Read the full page... '"The Lake Nose Monster"' '"Interview With a Platypus"' 202a- dark lair.png|Lights frizzing 202a- saving paper.png|Entire black paper in an attempt to save paper 202a- carl pedal faster.png|"Pedal faster! I gotta check my E-Mail." '"Tip of the Day"' '"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"' '"Backyard Aquarium"' '"Day of the Living Gelatin"' '"Elementary My Dear Stacy"' '"Don't Even Blink"' '"Chez Platypus"' '"Perry Lays an Egg"' MonograminPerryLaysanEgg1.jpg|Drawn hair MonogramBald.jpg|Hairless, after attempting a run on the Pneumatic Transporter '"Gaming the System"' '"The Chronicles of Meap"' TCoM credits Image10 - Monogram ordering Perry.jpg Perry throws the chair.png '"Thaddeus and Thor"' Thaddeus and Thor (40).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (43).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (44).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (45).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (46).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (48).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (50).jpg|"He looked pretty upset to me." Thaddeus and Thor (51).jpg|"I hate myself." '"De Plane! De Plane!"' '"Let's Take a Quiz"' 209a- carl gets massage 1.png|Massaging Carl after losing a bet 209a- this was part of the bet.png|Carl explains Perry's mission by mimicking Monogram, which was part of the bet 209a- carl laughing.png Monogram loses a bet.jpg|Massages Carl in a clown suit 209a- this actually wasn't part of the bet.png|"This actually wasn’t part of the bet." '"At the Car Wash"' '"Oh, There You Are, Perry"' Good Morning Agent P.png|"Good morning, Agent P." That was a pitty laugh.png|Explains to Carl that his joke is not funny '"Swiss Family Phineas"' O.W.C.A head quarters.jpg|States that it's a bad day to send all agents to sensitivity training Carl is surprised by the chair.jpg|"Carl, this is your big chance." Cherry communicator.jpg|Briefing Perry with the cherry communicator '"Hide and Seek"' Major Monogram 1.png '"That Sinking Feeling"' Playing Rock Band.jpg|Major Monogram and Carl playing Rock Band. '"The Baljeatles"' '"Vanessassary Roughness"' Dog Bone Communicator.JPG|Briefing Perry with the Dog Bone communicator '"No More Bunny Business"' All finished sir.jpg|Shows an amateurish drawing of Dennis the Bunny You said you could draw.jpg|"Carl! You could said you could draw!" We have a more professional sketch.jpg|Major Monogram present Agent P with a more professional drawing of the rogue agent, Dennis. Dennis as a pirate.jpg|Dennis wearing a pirate costume. Dennis as a ninja.jpg|Dennis dressed as a ninja. Dennis as a biker.jpg|Dennis in biker clothes. Dennis in pet mode.jpg|Dennis in "Pet Mode". Thank you for your service Planty.jpg|Welcomes Planty the Potted Plant to O.W.C.A MonogramCarlNoMoreBunny.jpg|Carl and Monogram salute '"Spa Day"' '"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"' Old.jpg|Old Major Monogram and Carl '"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"' Hello, Danville.jpg|Monogram and Doof introduce themselves Doof and Francis.jpg|Doof thinks of various names related to the name "Francis" after Monogram reveals his real name Phineas and Ferb rock!.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb rock! WOO!!!!" Who wrote these cards?.jpg|"Carl! Who wrote these cue cards?" Got a truck!.jpg|"It doesn't have to; I got a monster truck!" That was my foot.png|Doof ran over Monogram's foot 200 hrs.png|"I have to do like 200 hours?" I have to do this 400 times!.png|"I have to do this 400 times!?" What'cha workin' on?.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz, what'cha working on over here?" Monogram trapped in a cage.png|A cage falls on him Oh no, Agent P.jpg|"Oh no P!" Perry running away?.jpg|Agent P pulls prepared to pull the curtain rope Great job, Agent P.jpg|"Great job, Agent P." See you next time.jpg|"See you next time." '"Bubble Boys"' '"Cheer Up Candace"' Due to your reprehensible behavior over the past few days.jpg We have no choice but.jpg Carl cries out why.jpg Not yet Carl.jpg You are officially discharged.jpg Carl cries out why again.jpg '"Fireside Girl Jamboree"' You've Been Selected To Try Our Transporter.png|Monogram has enlisted Agent P to try out the new teleporter. '"The Bully Code"' '"Finding Mary McGuffin"' '"Picture This"' '"Nerdy Dancin'"' '"What Do It Do?"' '"Atlantis"' Carl'sMoustache.jpg|Carl with the same mustache as Monogram '"Just Passing Through"' DoofRogerForecast.png|Monogram does a forecast of Heinz and Roger during briefing. '"Candace's Big Day"' FrancisWannaHaveFun.jpg '"I Was a Middle Aged Robot"' EavesdroppingOnPerry.png|Lawrence learns Perry's a secret agent! Backup family robots.png|He's built robotic replicas of the Flynn-Fletcher family in case a situation like this happened. PerryPilotingLawrenceRobot.png|Perry will pilot the robot in his place. PerrySweating.png|Despite sweating from the robot overheating, Perry must continue his mission. We'veRestoredHisMemory.png|Perry is informed that Lawrence's memory is fully restored. FireUpTheMemoryEraser.png|"Carl! We gotta fire up the memory eraser again!" '"Suddenly Suzy"' Carls one hair.PNG|Monogram without a clean shave, as Carl shows his one facial hair Carl instrument.PNG|"You both disgust and fascinate me..." '"Undercover Carl"' '"Hip Hip Parade"' '"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"' '"Ain't No Kiddie Ride"' Image56787.png '"Not Phineas and Ferb"' '"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"' '"The Lizard Whisperer"' '"Robot Rodeo"' MonogramWithLovemuffinSign.png|Major Monogram tells Perry of a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting. '"The Beak"' We're Evacuating.png|Monogram tells Perry Doofenshmirtz has became the mayor of Danville. Monogram and Carl In Disguise.png|Monogram and Carl put on their disguises. My Baby!.png|"My baby!" Perry Lands In Baby Carraige.png|Perry lands in the carraige pushed by Monogram. '"She's the Mayor"' OWCASauna.jpg|Briefing in the OWCA sauna '"The Lemonade Stand"' '"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"' The island of Watalotahoie.jpg|Map of The Island of Wata Lotta Hoie Carl! more ice.jpg|Carl bringing more ice '"Wizard of Odd"' Wait, why am I a fairy?.jpg|"Wait, why am I a fairy?" '"We Call it Maze"' Doofenshmirtz is missing.JPG|"Doofenshmirtz has gone missing and we need you to find his whereabouts!" '"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"' '"The Secret of Success"' Upside down.jpg|Upside down briefing '"The Doof Side of the Moon"' '"Split Personality"' Monogram addressing Perry.jpg Two Major Monograms.JPG|"I try so hard to keep you under wraps." '"Brain Drain"' Brain Drain (24).jpg Brain Drain (27).jpg Brain Drain (25).jpg '"Rollercoaster: The Musical!"' My Whole World is the Screen-Lights off.jpg|The lights go out CD-MomDadMonogramCarl.jpg '"Make Play"' '"Candace Gets Busted"' Great googily moogily.png|"Great googly-moogly!" Doofenshmirtz is up to no good.png|Tries to brief Perry Yes I've been doing that.png Category:Character galleries by season Category:Francis Monogram